First Comes Love, Right?
by lonewizzy
Summary: Modern Day/High School AU First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby. That's the supposed order, but not for Ben and Rey. The Resistance and First Order trios are all in Mr. Threepio's Family Living class, and after he assigns the "Baby Simulator", Poe claims he and Finn would make the best parents Hux challenges otherwise. Hilarity and mischief ensue.
**A/N: Modern Day/High School AU,**

 **"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes baby in a baby carriage." Except it doesn't, at least for Ben and Rey that is.**

 **The First Order and Resistance Trios have found themselves in Family Living, and Mr. Threepio has assigned the dreaded "Baby Simulator". When Poe suggests that he and Finn would make the best parents in the class, Hux challenges the notion. Hilarity and mischief ensue, especially after Threepio assigns the parents. (Reylo) (Stormpilot) (Phux)**

 ***Cover artwork does not belong to me (in fact I ruined it). Check out the full version and original artwork at . ***

It was another day at school, at least it was for the Resistance Trio. They carpooled to school in Poe's car, went to their classes, had lunch together then walked to their only shared class. All was normal until the First Order Trio stalked into Family Living.

"What are they doing here?" Finn whispered toward his friends, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows." Poe replied with a chuckle on his lips, finding the three brooding characters in such a warm environment comical.

Mr. Threepio looked over to the door and noticed his new students. "Ah Mr. Solo, Hux and Ms. Chrome, welcome to Family Living!" They shrugged and Hux rolled his eyes. Threepio gestured towards the room, "As you can see we don't have much room but there are seats over there." He pointed towards Rey and her friends. Ben perked up a bit and sat in the seat directly behind Rey. Phasma and Hux sat next to each other beside Ben.

"Hey Solo, how did you three manage to get in here? Weren't you all in some free writing class or something?" Poe questioned the black-clad giant.

"Yes we were, but _someone_ ," he looked pointedly at Hux, who in return scoffed and rolled his head back to the front of the room. "had to go and pull a prank on Un- Mr. Skywalker's car. It was either suspension or switch to this class with a warning. Don't understand why though." Ben finished, grateful that his uncle was the principle of the school instead of Snoke, who became the superintendent a year earlier.

Poe and Rey exchanged knowing smirks.

"Hold on, you guys were the ones to spray paint on my dad's car?" Finn forcefully whispered.

"No, Hux was the one to do it, Ben and I went along to stop him." Phasma retorted. Before Finn could respond, Threepio began the class.

"All right now, on with the program! Today we shall start your month-long assignment." Threepio started.

The First Order Trio's eyes all widened, the reason for their odd punishment suddenly clicking. "Oh no." Ben started.

"Don't tell me-" Phasma continued.

"The baby simulator?" Hux finished.

"The baby simulator! How wonderful, is it not? You all will partake in this assignment to understand the responsibilities of parenthood. You all shall be expected to go on public outings together, another point of this assignment is to see the effects of teen parenthood. Some people may be polite others not so much. While on these outings, one of the parents shall write down your experiences on the sheets I will provide for you when you arrive to activate your child. " Threepio enthusiastically said as he gestured stiffly. "Now as you know, the baby is a robot so there is a recording device as well as sensors. These devises will allow me to track how you treat the child, if the child gets harmed i.e. dropping the child or smacking it, or if the child dies." The class was quiet. Threepio smiled and continued, "Now that you all know that I will be able to track your progress, I will now announce the parenting couples." Threepio said, stiffly lifting his clipboard while gesturing towards it.

"He might as well be a robot" Phasma whispered, eliciting chuckles from the boys; well, more like they breathed through their noses with a bit more force.

"You have no idea." Ben whispered more to himself and Rey smiled, knowing that Threepio was also Leia's personal assistant.

"Ms. Chrome, you and Mr. Hux shall be the proud parents of a baby boy!" Mr. Theepio announced with a smile. The class looked around at each other, as if waiting for someone to make a comment.

"Next, Mr. Dameron-" Threepio unknowingly cut through the awkward silence.

"Sir, please. We talked about this, stop putting 'Mr.' in front of my name!" Poe interjected. Threepio pointedly looked over his glasses towards the charming Latino. "Sorry professor."

"As I was saying young man, your partner will be-" giggles broke out through the class. "I'll wait." Threepio sighed, his face becoming slightly exasperated. The class soon quieted down, "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Mr. Dameron and Mr. Skywalker you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl." Threepio then continued assigning other "parents". Students shifting around the class to stand with their partners. "And last, but certainly not least, Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi! You two will be the proud parents of a darling baby girl." Threepio finished with a smile. Ben perked up and Rey smiled, both happy to know they have partners they can count on. "All right, now to conclude, you all shall arrive here after school to pick up your babies , activate them, and choose their clothing. I will see you all then, have a good day!" Threepio then began to gather his things.

"Aw sweet, our kid's got the best parents in the class!" Poe high-fived Finn after the Indian professor finished reading off of his clipboard.

"Ha! That's a joke if I've ever heard one." Hux retorted, nudging Phasma's arm as she scoffed in agreement.

Poe rolled his eyes, "You wanna say that again Ginger Spice?" Surrounding students giggled at Poe's comment.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, I merely meant that Phasma and I would make the best parents out of our respective groups." Hux stated matter-of-factly, with his chin tilted upward and arms crossed.

Poe and Finn mirrored him while exchanging a look, "Yeah, right. Listen Gingerbread, you and Chromosome here would most likely brainwash a kid instead of actually raising and parenting one." Poe quipped, mentally applauding himself for being able to think of a new nickname so quickly.

"Don't kid yourself Dameron, Phasma and I would instill proper discipline, not _brainwash_ as you so put it!" The redhead spat.

"All right Gingy, whatever you say." Poe said with a roll of his eyes.

Hux struggled to keep his fiery temper in check but then had an idea he knew the over-confident boy baiting him couldn't resist. "If you're so sure your the better parents, why don't we have a contest? Whoever has the better grade wins?"

Poe was able to recognize the bait but pursued it anyway, wanting the satisfaction of knocking the red head down a few notches. "You got yourself a contest Ginger-vitas" Poe said, unable to retain his smirk. His eyes then lit up, "Hey Solo, Rey, you guys want in on the action?"

Rey raised an eybrow, "That depends, what does the winner recieve?"

The other two couples looked over to each other, "Losers have to pay for the winning couple's next date?" Finn offered.

"But we're not dating." Ben pointed between himself and Rey.

"Fine, all six of us go out to see a movie and dinner, losers' treat." Phasma stated.

Ben and Rey looked over at each other, rolled their eyes and agreed to join in. They then began gathering their things to walk to their next classes. "So we're 'the proud parents of a darling baby girl' huh?" Rey joked. Looking up towards Ben to see him fidget, but failing to notice the pale pink across his cheeks.

"I guess so." He responded. He was thankful for the opportunity to spend more time with Rey, but was trying to control the rush of blood to his cheeks. "So, should we come up with a plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a schedule. Who's going to take the baby home when, when we switch shifts. Who's going to jot down the notes when we go out on outings, where we should go for outings, so on and so forth." Ben explained.

"Oh, of course. We can write down ideas for the rest of the day, and when we come pick up the baby we can compare and brainstorm some more."

"All right, sounds good." He looked towards the clock, "I'll see you later." The bell rang and they walked towards the door.

"See you." She smiled as they split ways.

 **A/N: Whoop! First Reylo fic! Please R &R 3**

 **-lonewizzy**


End file.
